The Ice Dance
by Dragnos
Summary: Another lonely winter’s night for Naruto as he spends it training. But is there magic in the air? He’ll soon find out.


Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, nor anything related to it. If I did, I'd be a very happy man.

Another lonely winter's night for Naruto as he spends it training. But is there magic in the air? He'll soon find out.

The Ice Dance

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked under the wintry night sky towards the usual spot for training. He hated holiday's almost as much as his birthday. Why? Because Naruto had nobody to spend it with. For him it was lonely, something he was used to, but time's like this, made the reminder all the worse. He sighed as he got to Team Sevens usual training spot. He looked around and sighed again. Another year gone and still alone. He had kept his promise to Sakura and had brought Sasuke back, after beating him senseless, Sakura understood though, she understood that he had to use force. Now the two of them were together, Sakura and Sasuke, and Sakura had thanked him for it.

Naruto looked up at the sky and thought about all he did. He had people who respected him, admired him, and one who called him family. But he still felt lonely, because nobody loved him. That's what he thought at least. He was thickheaded he knew that much, and he was finally beginning to understand things that he had never knew before, after all those years of neglect.

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to hum, and slowly began to dance alone. He always did this, because it helped calm him and sometimes, he fell like someone was dancing with him and unbeknownst to him, someone was, even if it was with their eyes.

Hinata had gone out for a walk. She needed dome air, and to get away from Kiba who wouldn't leave her alone. She sighed, she wondered why Naruto wasn't at the party that Sakura and Sasuke had thrown. Everybody had noticed, and had asked both the host and hostess why he wasn't there. Neither knew, both had claimed they had given him an invitation. Hinata was unaware of where she was walking too and soon found her at the training ground Team Seven often used and what she saw shocked her some and made her sad. There she saw Naruto, dancing, alone. She watched at his dance, how slow it was, like he was dancing with someone he cared about. A tear slid down her as a thought came to her. It was horrible to think of for her. Her thought was that for all that he never had, was love one he never knew, even now. She wiped the tear from her eye and slowly walked into the clearing and made her way to Naruto.

Naruto stopped suddenly as her heard other footsteps besides his own. He looked towards the direction of the sound and saw in front of him, of all people, Hinata. He blinked and thought to himself 'Why is she here and not at Sakura's party?'

Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto and slowly walked to him and in a small soft voiced asked, "N-Naruto-kun, may I have this dance?"

Naruto blinked as tears started down his face. Someone had just asked to dance with him. He swallowed the lump in his throught and nodded, glad that someone was here. He took Hinata's hand and they took a traditional stance. Slowly they started dancing, slow and in rhythm to an unheard melody. They danced together for what seemed like hours and Hinata, slowly closed the gap between them, and wraped hir body around Naruto's.

Naruto was confused to say the least. Someone was holding him, willingly. Unafriad,and willing. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his breath was short. Hinata noticed this and looked at Naruto's face, and noticed he was blushing. She giggled and his face went an even darker shade of red. She smiled and ran a glove free hand over his whisker marks and murmured softly, "I love you, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto's eyes went large, he stopped breathing, and thinking. He was in shock, someone had just told him they loved him. He pulled Hinata into a hug and started to cry, not out of sadness, but one of joy, he finally knew he was loved. Hinata held him close, while he cried, and gently stroked his head. Finally when he was done she pulled back and smiled again. Naruto felt his heart melt at her smile.

"Naruto-kun, I know it's early but I…um…I…..", she blushed," I have a present for you"

Naruto blinked. A present? For him? He smiled like a kid, and felt giddy inside. "Ne? What is it Hinata-chan? Can I have it now?'

Hinata smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she gently pulled Naruro close to her and gently kisses him on the lips. Naruto's eyes went wide and his brain stopped working. He did the only think he could think of. HE pulled her closer deepening the kiss, and enjoying every minute of it.

Neji was worried. Hinata had left over an hour ago, she should have come back by now. Hell every one was worried it seemed. Not only about Hinata, but Naruto as well, he had never missed a chance to be at a party. So everyone, the rookie nine that is and Gai's group, had decided to go and find the two. The looked all over, from the Hokage monument to the ramen shop. But nobody could find them. The even searched the training grounds. All but one that is. It was Sakura and Ino that found them first, and were the first to go into shock. Neji and Ten-Ten were the second to find them and consequently the second group to go into shock. Shikamaru and Choji where the third group to find them, and instead of going to into shock simply smiled. Lee and Sasuke were the fourth group to find them and the last to go into shock. They couldn't believe it. They had found the two all right, but had not expected to find them in a serious lip lock.

Naruto was, in a way, in heaven. He had never expected to be kissed, or even told by someone that they loved him. But here and now, he knew he was being a fool. By the time he and Hinata broke their kiss a small crowd had gathered. Aside from the rest of their friends being there, their senshi's also were, as well as Tsunade, Jiraya, Hinata's father Hiasi who was smiling proudly, Hanaba, Iruka, as well as other people. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed madly and tried to come up with an explanation but couldn't.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "So know we know why Naruto never showed up and why Hinata went for her 'walk', they just wanted some private time for themselves."

At that, both Nruto and Hinata turned scarlet red causing everyone to laugh. Kiba was crying however. He was the last to get there and just found out what happened. He just couldn't accept that Narutp and Hinata had kissed. Gai and Lee were proclaiming that the couple had a bonfire of flaming youth in each of them, while everyone just sighed. Finally Hiasi walked up to the couple and smiled.

"We I have to say its about time the two of you got together," he said, "Naruto, I would appreciate it if you did all in your power to make my daughter happy. I know you life has been long and hard, so I give you my blessing now and I will give it again when the time comes. I believe that you will become Hokage, and I know you will change my familys ways for the better."

With that that man returned to the group. Everyone one was shocked, the usually stoic Hyuuga had just did the unimaginable. He had just acknowledged both his daughter and Naruto at the same time. Hinata smiled and buried her head in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave his usual fox like grin and knew that the future just got a little brighter for him.

End

**A/N Hey all, sorry I don't remember Hinata' s father name, just bear with me until then, K? Thanks, I will resume my other story soon. Thanks.**


End file.
